The Things I Have To Deal With
by Sonomi-chan
Summary: Jordan and Angela are finally officially together. Problem? Brian doesn't seem to like it too much... (Currently on hold and under revision)
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my first MSCL story and my second fic posted. I'm happy! I absolutely love this show and I love how the characters act. It's great. This is going to be an Angela/Jordan because I love Jordan and Angela together. Now, I'm warning you, I have only seen about 5 episodes, the last one I saw was the Halloween one, so if I write anything that may have happened in later episodes, I apologize. Just review and tell me. Now, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own My so-called life  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angela's POV ( Isn't it always? Lol)  
  
School was really weird today...or at least, in my opinion it was. Rayanne thinks it's all in my head, but I know it isn't. Maybe it's the fact that I haven't seen Jordan in days. Sure, he's been in school. Ricky says he has gone to all of his classes, but I just don't see him. Ever since that day we were supposed to go to the movies he has been distant. I don't know. Maybe the idea of getting serious about a relationship scared him. Or maybe it was just some sick joke that his friends made him play and now he just doesn't want to face me. No, that isn't it. Maybe meeting my father would have intimidated him a bit. Yeah, right. Jordan is the bad boy of the school. He wouldn't back down because of my dad. Even I'm not afraid of my dad anymore. Well, if there ever was a time when I was, that is. This is confusing. I don't know why guys have to be so distant. I mean, if girls are brave enough to conquer their fears, then why can't guys?  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Angela was lying on her bed. The lights in her room were dimmed and she had soft music playing in the background. Her mom, dad, and sister were downstairs watching television. It was only 8 o'clock at night. It's not like anyone would want to go to sleep this early. Angela sat up and looked out her window. The streets were empty. She saw Brian looking out his bedroom window and resisted the urge to bang her head on the window. She was annoyed that he was always in everyone else's business but his own. She remembered back to the time when he spread the rumor about her and Jordan and became even angrier with him. She decided not to get herself worked up over him and began to turn around and lay back down. She didn't get to, however, because someone threw a pebble at her window. She just stared at it for a few seconds before turning to leave once more. When she was almost out of her room, another pebble hit the window. Angela closed her door and went back to the window and opened it. Down on her front yard was Jordan! She couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she was dreaming until she heard his voice call up to her.  
  
"Hey!" He said in a whisper. "Can we talk?"  
  
Angela had a blank look on her face as she stared back down at him. She was shocked, to say the least.  
  
"Why?" '_Wow, that was smooth. Now he thinks I'm a total idiot_.' she thought to herself.  
  
"I just need to talk to you. Will you come out?" He asked in a bit of an exasperated tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right down."  
  
Angela closed her window and opened her bedroom door. While on her way out the door, her mom noticed and asked her where she was going.  
  
"I just need some fresh air."  
  
"Well, we have the windows open. That should be enough."  
  
"Well, it isn't. I'm only going to be outside for a little while, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Her mother said with a sigh.  
  
Angela didn't stay to notice as she walked out of the house.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Okay, that was chapter one! This is one of the shortest chapters I have ever written. I made it short to see if you guys would like it or not. So read and review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks!


	2. Confessing

Hey people! Sorry it took me so long to update. Well I will definitely try to make this chapter longer. I love MSCL so I will put as much creativity and time into this as I do for my Degrassi fic. Oh, and just to let you know, I am writing this fic in a winter setting. I don't know where they live or if they even have winter there so if you know then just review and tell me. Oh, and the window in their house was open because the heater was too high and they needed to cool the place down a bit. It isn't EXTREMELY cold outside, just enough to make you shiver so don't think I'm nuts having the window open, k? So, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
As Angela walked out into the cold winter air, she shivered. Storming out of the house with out a jacket wasn't the smartest thing to do and she regretted it as another gust of wind blew her hair around. She looked around and spotted Jordan sitting on the grass away from the view of her parents. As Angela walked towards him he stood up.  
  
"Look, I need to talk to you about something." He said to her.  
  
"We can't do it here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Angela pointed across the street to where Brian was looking directly at them. Jordan glared and let out another exasperated sigh. Angela was also glaring at him, looking extremely pissed.  
  
"Come on, I know where we can go to talk." Angela said as she took his hand and led him into a kind of wooded area behind her house.  
  
"Okay, now what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well..." He stopped in mid sentence as he looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you cold?"  
  
Angela didn't get what he was talking about until she looked down and remembered that she forgot her jacket. She blushed from embarrassment and looked down as she spoke.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine. I hardly feel the weather at all. It's actually pretty nice out here." She said. She felt completely stupid. Rambling like that didn't help her current situation at all. Jordan took the hint and didn't say anything else, but he did take off his winter coat and put it around her shoulders.  
  
Angela was about to protest but he gave her a look that said ' don't argue', so she muttered a small ' thanks' and was silent.  
  
Once he knew he had her attention again, he spoke.  
  
"Well, this is pretty hard for me to say. I mean, our encounters with each other haven't been so smooth, you know? But, it's just..."  
  
/Angela's POV/  
  
I can't believe this. Jordan Cattelano, the same cool Jordan who never takes crap from anyone, the same Jordan who stopped talking to me when his friends were around, the same Jordan that I was in love with; was at a loss for words. He was stuttering, just by talking to me.  
  
/Normal POV/  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that... well, you know how you haven't seen me for a while? Well, I've been avoiding you. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've realized a lot of things about me...about us. And, well...I mean, I'm really sorry for standing you up that night we were supposed to go to the movies... I just thought you were trying to rush me into this relationship where I had to eat dinner with your parents and play with your sister and...basically bring me into this whole family scene. But your friend explained to me that it wasn't your idea, so I got to thinking about it..and..."  
  
"And?" ' I didn't mean to rush him, but I really want to know what he is going to say'.  
  
"I...I like you. Not just in the friend way..if you even considered us friends. See, you're different from the other girls that I know. Your friend...what was her name?"  
  
"Rayanne?"  
  
"Yeah, she is crazy and reckless. Really isn't my type, but she does have a thing for Tino. And that other friend of yours... the one that Rayanne is jealous of..."  
  
"Sharon."  
  
"Yeah, well, she is taken and...well...I just have a thing for you. You seem to be like me in a lot of ways. You aren't reckless like Rayaane and you aren't like Sharon. You like to be like Rayanne sometimes but you are also good...at least your heart is...wait...I don't know what I mean anymore. I don't know how to describe you, but I just like you and I want you to be my..."  
  
He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Angela kissed him in mid sentence. The kiss was gentle at first and then it wasn't really a kiss, but a nuzzle. Once they parted, Jordan finished his sentence.  
  
"...girlfriend."  
  
Angela smiled. If this was a dream, then she never wanted to wake up. She couldn't believe it. Sure, Jordan had kissed her before, but this seemed like the real thing. She was on cloud nine.  
  
"Look, I am sorry for all those times where I have kinda..you know...ignored you and stuff, but I was still coming to terms with all of this."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You don't have to apologize." She said.  
  
Their breath showed in the wind as the temperature dropped another 5 degrees.  
  
"Well, I better go back in. My parents are probably freaking out right now."  
  
"Yeah, you better go."  
  
Angela took the jacket off of her shoulders and offered it back to him, but he just shook his head.  
  
"Keep it. I mean, I have other coats at home."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, I'll call you later?"  
  
"Yeah, you can." She said, the smile on her face growing.  
  
"Then I will." Before she could turn around she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips on her neck. He let go after the kiss and walked back to his car.  
  
Angela stood frozen in her place( not literally). He kissed her, on the neck! He showed her affection.  
  
Angela finally found the courage to move after his car drove away. She smiled even more as she walked towards her house.  
  
As Angela walked in, she saw her parents sitting on the couch waiting for her. She didn't understand why the tv was off and why Danielle wasn't with them until she noticed that it was almost nine.  
  
"That was a long time to be out getting air, Angela." Her mother said.  
  
"My curfew is nine on school nights and it isn't nine yet." She said with an attitude.  
  
"Well, if you were just out to get air, then who's jacket is that?"  
  
Angela cursed to herself mentally. She didn't realize the jacket was still around her shoulders.  
  
"I ran into a friend and, since I forgot my jacket, he lent me his. Now, I am going to go to bed now. Goodnight." She said while running up the stairs to her room.  
  
"We will continue this conversation tomorrow morning young lady." He father yelled after her.  
  
Angela entered her room and layed down on her bed, not even bothering to change her clothes, and pulled the blankets on over her. Then she fell asleep with a smile on her face and the jacket in her arms.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for all the support. This chapter is longer. Yay! I will try to update soon, but u guys have to read and review. 


	3. Next day

Hey everyone! This chapter is up now. And yeah, I know that Jordan was a bit OOC in the last chapter, but it was necessary. I was only writing it the way that I thought Jordan would act if he actually did confess to Angela. He was really frustrated and confused when he was saying everything. So, please don't hold that against me :puppy dog eyes:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
Angela was in a daze when she got up the next morning for school as the memories from the previous night came rushing back to her. When she went downstairs she just sat at the table, not talking to anyone. But she had a huge smile on her face that she knew she would have to explain, but it didn't matter. She actually wanted to skip breakfast, but she knew that her parents wouldn't allow that.  
  
"Hi snow breath." Danielle said, breaking Angela out of her happy thoughts.  
  
"That didn't even make sense. Snow doesn't really have a smell. It's just cold." She said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yeah, well, everything smells better than you." Danielle said, sticking out her tongue afterwards.  
  
"Don't you have a rock you can crawl under?"  
  
"That is enough out of both of you." Mrs. Chase cut in before Danielle could say anything else.  
  
"Anyway, Angela, you aren't off the hook yet. I still want to know why you were late coming in last night." She continued.  
  
"I wasn't even late! And I told you that I was talking to someone and I got the jacket from him. Last time I checked, I didn't think that was a crime."  
  
"Well, who was he? Do we know him?" Her father asked while making breakfast.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know if you know him or not." Angela said, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"You know, we have a right to know, Angela." Her mother commented once again.  
  
"And I have a right to skip breakfast and go to school early. It's better than staying here and getting the third degree over something that you don't even want to understand!"  
  
Angela stood from the table and went to the closet to grab her coat. Before her parents could comment, she walked out.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When Angela got to school she spotted Ricky on a bench talking to Brian. She tried to walk by unnoticed. She didn't want to talk to Brian, but she knew she would have to if he told Ricky.  
  
"Angela! Over here!" Ricky yelled to her.  
  
Angela turned around and smiled at Ricky as he stood and gave her a kiss.  
  
"So, hey. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm still tired."  
  
"Oh, I wonder why you didn't get any sleep last night?" Brian asked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well, she's here early so maybe she has something to do." Ricky said, trying to cover for her.  
  
"No, actually, I met with someone last night and I didn't get back into the house until 9. Then my parents started freaking out and I just decided to come to school early."  
  
"Oh, really, whom did you meet with?" Ricky asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when Rayanne comes." She replied while giving Brian a glare.  
  
He took the hint because he got up and left right after she said that.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with him?"  
  
"I have no idea." She said with a small smile.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
/Angela's POV/  
  
The classes before lunch are always the most boring. I mean, you get to school and you immediately have to do work. A test here, a pop-quiz there. But, the more you think about it, the more you notice that all the work you do isn't significant if you aren't even going to remember it the next day.  
  
Jordan and Rayanne taught me that lesson. Watching all of the times were Jordan fell asleep during a lecture and all the times Rayanne has skipped a class. I want to be like that. I want to have a side that isn't always good. I mean, getting in trouble doesn't really look fun, but it gives you a rush of energy. I don't even know why this concept came to my mind. Maybe class is more boring than I thought. I'm in history now and we are watching yet another movie. I admit, it is better than a worksheet, but isn't History supposed to be about change? Yes, it is. And a big change has happened in my life. But what really bugs me is that I haven't seen this 'change' all day. I wonder if we will come out with this to the entire school. No, I don't think Jordan would ruin his reputation like that. Has he even told anyone about last night? Well, no one has given me any looks, so most likely not. I'll have to talk to him later.  
  
/Normal POV/  
  
As Angela was watching the movie she noticed that someone had passed her a note while she was deep in thought. As she looked at it, she noticed immediately that it was from Brian.  
  
_WE NEED TO TALK. I'M OUT IN THE HALLWAY AT MY LOCKER. MEET ME HERE NOW!  
  
_Angela was going to just throw the paper in the trash and ignore it but she didn't. She didn't want another rumor from him spreading just because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut, so she excused herself and walked into the hall.  
  
Brian was there, leaning against his locker waiting for her.  
  
"What do you want, Brian?"  
  
"I want to know what Jordan Cattelano was doing in our neighborhood last night"  
  
00000000000000000000000000000  
  
Okay, sorry to leave you at a cliffy, but I am also going to update my Degrassi fic. I promise, you will get the 4th chapter really soon. Oh, and I know that Angela's pov was totally unnecessary right now, but I try to make them as creative as possible. I may update either tomorrow or Monday., R&R 


	4. Big Argument

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated, but it's here now. YAY!!: crowd cheers in the background: Okay, I, once again, want to apologize for any OOCness in this story. I hope that I am at least making them sound somewhat normal. But if I'm not then you can tell me. No flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL  
  
000000000000000000000000000  
  
Angela just stared at Brian after his question. He dragged her out of class just to ask her something that was completely none of his business.  
  
"He was in 'our neighborhood' because he came to see me. Gosh, this is none of your business, Brian. Maybe if you weren't spying on us out of your bedroom window I wouldn't be so mad."  
  
"Hey, it is so my business. My parents are apart of the neighborhood watch, you know. If anything dangerous happens then we need to know for the good of the community." He said, trying to prove his case.  
  
"Oh, so Jordan is dangerous now? A threat to our small little suburban neighborhood? Yeah, right. Stop trying to make excuses. You were spying because you didn't have anything better to do. You have no life so you want to be involved with others. Your really sad, do you know that?"  
  
"No, I am not sad. Jordan isn't nice and he shouldn't be welcome in a nice, quiet community."  
  
"Okay, so you think Jordan is going to break into everyone's house and vandalize the inside? Or, wait, maybe that's too boring for him. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Just admit it. You don't like Jordan so you want to find every excuse you can to make him sound like someone who can't be trusted."  
  
"Yeah, right. You are such a hypocrite. One minute you are all in love with him and then as soon as he does something wrong then you sound like me. And you never answered my question. What was he doing there last night?" Brian said, his voice rising.  
  
"I am not a hypocrite. A person can be angry. You...you are just pathetic. And I already answered your stupid question. He came to see ME! Not you, or anyone else. ME!" Angela said, her voice rising also.  
  
"Well, maybe that rumor I spread was true. No one goes into the woods at 8:30 at night just to exchange friendly words. He probably used you and you think that he actually has feeling for you."  
  
Angela was extremely angry now. Jordan would never use her like that. He hardly touched her and his words were sincere.  
  
"I am not about to stand here and let you talk badly about someone you hardly even know. Besides, I don't think you could PAY anyone to even PRETEND that they like you!"  
  
Angela was about to walk away when Brian grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.  
  
By now a few people had stopped to watch, Jordan being one of them.  
  
"I'm not done talking!"  
  
"Well, I am. Now why don't you go and find someone who actually WANTS to talk to you."  
  
"You mean like your friend, Ricky? You know, we talk all the time."  
  
"Well, that's so good for you. You think I care about whom you talk to? Ricky can talk to anyone he wants, but he will still be my friend."  
  
"Why do you need to make things so difficult? Just face it, Jordan is going to just drop you once you give him what he wants."  
  
"How would you know? It's not like you've ever used someone before. Actually, I don't even think you have even had someone to use. So stop talking crap and let me go."  
  
"No! So, what did you two do last night in your backyard, huh? I saw you come back home with his jacket on, so it must have been something." He said, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
Brian couldn't believe that words coming out of his mouth. He sounded so angry and cold. Well, he was angry, but he never wanted the conversation to go this far. He was just so jealous.  
  
Jordan had seen enough. He didn't want anymore of his personal business yelled out to the whole school. He also wanted him to let go of Angela. A bruise was forming where he was still holding her arm. If he didn't like Brian back then, he definitely couldn't stand him now.  
  
Before anything else could be said, Jordan walked up to Brian and grabbed the arm he was holding Angela with and twisted it, making him let her go immediately. Brian was a bit shocked. He didn't realize that he was still holding her arm. I guess jealousy and anger make you blind.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to your class." Jordan said, trying to calm himself as he saw how purple Angela's arm was turning.  
  
"Well, I figured you would be skipping class. That's no surprise." Brian said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Jordan laughed a bit, as if taunting him and said, "Look around you, bright boy."  
  
Brian looked and saw that people had come out of their classrooms just to watch the argument. Ricky was with Rayanne, looking a bit disappointed. Rayanne was in shock from seeing Jordan defend Angela like he did.  
  
"Oh, and just a little fact for you" Jordan said, walking closer to Brian. "I was in class. And don't ever threaten her like that again if you don't want your face to look like her arm."  
  
Jordan walked back to Angela and put his arm around her. Together they walked to the nurse.  
  
Everyone else in the hall was shocked also. Jordan Cattelano and Angela Chase are a couple. That would be the gossip topic of the school all week.  
  
Brian was about to go back to class when the principal put his hand on Brian's shoulder.  
  
"In my office, now."  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
Okay guys, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Oh, and I am not really a Brian hater. I guess he can be cool sometimes, but other times he does really get on my nerves. But that had nothing to do with this chapter. I needed the argument for the plot, that's all. No flames, please. 


	5. Inner battles

Hi everyone. I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I hope this chapter makes up for it. No flames, please. Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL  
  
00000000000  
  
The walk to the nurse's office was extremely awkward. Jordan hadn't said a word to her since they left, but still, his arm remained around her shoulder.  
  
/Angela's POV/  
  
Brian really made a fool out of himself. What is his problem anyway? Even if he was angry about the whole thing, which he had no right to be, he didn't have to hold my arm so tightly. Now my parents are going to yell at me when I get home...oh well, at least nothing will change in that department.  
  
Jordan seems lost in thought, so lost that I don't even know if he knows that we passed the nurse's office...twice.  
  
Should I say something to him? If I do, will he let go of me? I don't want him to. The feeling of his arm around me feels so good. I know that Rayanne and Ricky are going to ask a million questions when they see me again.  
  
Does Jordan have regrets? I mean, Brian made a pretty big scene. What if he breaks up with me? If he does, then I will just have to go back to fantasies. But I don't want to. I really like him. And, he did stand up for me...does that mean that he still wants a relationship?  
  
I know that rumors will start and that his popularity will either suffer or I will become popular because of him.  
  
I can't stand this anymore. We have been walking in circles this whole time. And my arm is really starting to hurt.  
  
/Normal POV/  
  
"Jordan?" I ask in a quiet voice.  
  
He looks at me and raises his eyebrow.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jordan sat in a chair as the nurse took me to the back to have a better look at my arm. After about 15 minutes of rubbing alcohol and an ice pack, she finally let me out. I walked back to the nurse's desk so she could give me a note and I saw that Jordan was still there, waiting for me.  
  
We left about 2 minutes later.  
  
The walk was, once again, awkward. I had absolutely no idea where we were going.  
  
"Jordan, where are we going?" ' I know, stupid question. He probably thinks I'm a little kid. I sure do sound like one.'  
  
"Did the nurse write a time on the note?" He asked me.  
  
I looked to discover that she hadn't.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, we can go anywhere."  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Jordan and Angela ended up sitting on the bleachers that overlooked the football field. Both having an inner battle with themselves.  
  
Angela was tired. She hardly slept the night before, and all of the events that happened today just made her feel even more drained of energy. Before she knew what she was doing, she laid her head on Jordan's shoulder.  
  
Jordan wasn't surprised. He was tired also. He was thinking of Angela and what his confession would mean at school last night.  
  
Angela was surprised when Jordan didn't push her away. She was actually thankful that he didn't. She felt so comfortable that she dozed off.  
  
Jordan could tell that she fell asleep because her breathing was now slow and steady. Then he did something no one would expect, he leaned back on the bleacher behind him and put his arm around Angela, falling into a half sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Brian walked into the principle's office and sat down in a chair. (AN: Does anyone know the principle's name?)  
  
"Mr. Krackow, you are the last person I would expect to do something like this."  
  
"I know, sir. I was just a bit angry. It will never happen again."  
  
"I'm sure that it won't, but this can not go unpunished. You have 3 days detention."  
  
"That isn't fair. Doesn't Angela get detention? Or how about Jordan? He twisted my arm, you know."  
  
Brian said. He had never gotten a detention in his life. It would stain his record. He couldn't believe what was happening to him today.  
  
"Ms. Chase and Mr. Catelano did not start this. You did. So you will serve your detention. And if I hear another outburst out of you then I will double it, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Brian grumbled.  
  
"Good, now report back to class."  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Once again, sorry for any OOCness. I thought it would be cute for Angela and Jordan to fall asleep together. And you know that Jordan would think about his popularity. I think anyone would. But he really does care about her in this fic, so no flames, please. In the next chapter, Rayanne and Ricky ask questions. Enjoy. 


	6. Rayanne's reaction

Hey People! I'm updating. Yay!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
Angela and Jordan woke up to the sound of drums. The school band was marching onto the football field to practice for the upcoming game against a rival school. Angela stretched as Jordan yawned.  
  
"How long have we been out here, anyway?" Jordan asked, secretly wondering if he had been seen by Tino.  
  
"I think an hour or two. School ends in 20 minutes." Angela said in a calm voice.  
  
"Well, you should go back to class. I have stuff to do."  
  
"Okay." She said, a bit disappointed. She thought he would have at least commented on them falling asleep together.  
  
Jordan obviously noticed her disappointment because he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before turning around and walking away.  
  
Angela decided to sit there until the final bell rang so as to avoid lieing to her teacher about where she was. She also wanted to avoid the nosy people who would ask her all sorts of questions about her and Jordan.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Where is she!!?!?!" Rayanne screamed as she started pacing again. She saw what happened in the hallway with Krackow and she wanted answers.  
  
"Why are you asking me? I was with you the whole day. If you haven't seen her then I haven't either."  
  
Rayanne was about to comment again, but when she saw Angela walking towards her, she forgot what she was going to say.  
  
Once Angela got to them, she sat down and took out a notebook.  
  
Rayanne and Ricky were looking at her, expecting her to tell them what they wanted to know, but she just sat there, writing in the notebook. Finally, something in Rayanne just...snapped.  
  
"ANGELA!!!"  
  
Angela looked up at her with a smirk. She knew that teasing Rayanne would get a reaction like that.  
  
"Well, Angela. I saw you and Catellano handle Brian in the hall during Social Studies." Ricky said, trying to start conversation.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell was that about?" Rayanne asked, a bit calmer this time.  
  
"Well, last night, Jordan was at my bedroom window. He said he had something to tell me and that I need to come outside. So I went and we went into my backyard, you know, the wooded area?"  
  
"You two didn't....?" Rayanne implied.  
  
"No, we didn't!? We went there and he started talking to me about his feelings and stuff. At first I was a bit confused. I thought it might have been a dare or something. But, then it got cold, and he gave me his jacket. Then he said that he wanted me to be his girlfriend. And of course I said yes."  
  
"And?" Rayanne and Ricky said in unison.  
  
"And then he told me I could keep the jacket, he kissed me, and then he left."  
  
Ricky smiled as Rayanne nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Catellano, JORDAN Catellano, kissed you and asked you to be his girlfriend?!?"  
  
Angela nodded.  
  
"And, now you two are officially a couple?!?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Angela and Ricky had to cover their ears to drown out Rayanne's scream.  
  
"Oh my gosh, my little Angela is growing up!"  
  
Rayanne said as she gave Angela a huge hug. Ricky also gave her a hug and congratulated her.  
  
"Well, I need to go home. I have double homework now that I missed 2 classes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"After Jordan took me to the nurse's office, we went to the football field and fell asleep." Angela said, a tiny blush making its way to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is to surreal. Do you know that this is going to be the talk of the school tomorrow?"  
  
"If it isn't already?" Ricky added.  
  
"And just think, if anyone saw you two while you were asleep...you and Jordan may become our school's cutest couple." Rayanne said.  
  
'_She is more excited about this then I am...and it isn't even about her_.'  
  
"Like I said, I need to go home now. I don't think my parents were through yelling at me last night. I'll try to call you guys later."  
  
"Okay, c-ya Angela." Ricky said, dragging Rayanne with him. That girl wouldn't give up finding more information for anything.  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
Okay guys, I just want to say that I know Ricky has a small crush on Jordan in the show, but in this story, Ricky is kinda over it. I might do a Ricky's POV in later chapters about the whole thing, but he is totally 100% supportive of Angela. No flames, please. Please review. 


	7. Getting home

Hi everyone. I am so so so sorry for not updating in a long time. My last chapter didn't get any reviews and I was waiting but then I started a new story and had writer's block for this one. Yeah, weird, I know. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL

00000000000000000000000000

Angela shivered as she entered her house. It started snowing really hard on her way home so she was covered in snow.

After she dried off she went into the kitchen to get an apple and groaned. She just remembered that her parents were coming home early to get ready for a banquet. It had something to do with her parents' jobs. Something that Angela wasn't interested in, so she decided not to go.

/_Angela's POV_/

Great. Not only am I going to have to explain why I was out so 'late' last night, but now I will have to explain where this bruise came from. That's perfect. Brian Krackow really makes things worse. Wait, and I also have to watch Danielle. Another perfect night for me.

/_Normal POV_/

Angela heard her parents' car pull into the driveway about an hour later. In a way, Angela was pretty happy. She had finished all of her homework so that was one less thing they could yell at her for. Angela wanted to sneak upstairs unnoticed, but she knew that was never going to happen. Patty and Gram entered the house before she could even stand.

"Hello Angela. How was your day at school?" Patty asked as she sat a few groceries on the table.

Angela gave a simple " fine" as her answer. She kept a book in front of her so they would think she was reading.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the banquet tonight? It will be fun." Gram asked as he entered the house with the remaining bags of food.

"I'll pass."

"Anyway, Angela, you aren't off the hook yet."

"How did I see this coming?" She asked in a sarcastic way while putting the book down. She knew that she couldn't avoid talking to them now.

"Angela, we aren't trying to make a big deal out of this. We don't want secrets and lies in this house so just tell us who you were with last night and why for that amount of time?" Gram stated.

"Yes honey, just answer the question. Do you have a boyfriend? Or were you with your friends Rayanne and...Ricky was it?

"Yes! Yes, I have a boyfriend. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night and I said yes, okay!" She gave an exasperated sigh when she finished. She wondered if that would get them off her back, but she knew that it would never happen.

"Really Angela? Well... I'm happy for you." Patty said while moving to give Angela a hug. Angela rolled her sleeve down to cover the bruise when she saw her mother coming.

"Well, what is his name? How old is he? Does he make decent grades?" Gram asked, more to himself then he did to Angela.

"Oh, Gram. Cut it out. Angela has a boyfriend. I am so proud of you."

"Enough mom." Angela said while pushing her away. It wasn't that she didn't want a hug, but her mother was irritating her bruise.

"Well I am just trying to be supportive. When can we meet him?" Patty asked while sitting next to Angela on the couch.

"He really isn't into the whole 'meet the parents' thing."

"Well, you tell him that if we can't meet him then you can't see each other."

"Dad, that's not –."

"Angela! What happened to your arm? Gram, look at this. This looks awful." Patty got up to get the first aid kit. Gram walked over from the kitchen and sat in her place.

"What happened?" He asked while inspecting it.

The doorbell rang just as she was about to answer. Angela mentally thanked who was at the door, but took it back as Brian stepped inside.

"Brian, now really isn't a good time." Patty said while sitting back on the couch with the first aid kit.

"Yeah, just leave." Angela said.

"Look, I assume that you didn't tell your parents the real reason about why your arm is bruised."

"Well, I was about to, but the doorbell rang."

"Well, I wanted to come and apologize to you."

"Fine now get out." She said, she was getting angrier by the second.

"Wait, Brian, why are you apologizing? What happened?" Patty asked.

"Well, I saw Angela go into her backyard with Jordan Cattelano. So, at school I wanted to know what was going on so I asked her to meet me at my locker. We, like, got into an argument and I grabbed her arm a bit too tightly, so that's how she got the bruise."

Brian backed away when he saw the look on Gram's face. Angela giggled at the sight.

"But I really am sorry for doing this. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Apology accepted, Brian." Patty replied.

"Yeah, now get out." Angela said. ' _Why won't he just leave?_'

"Look, I can't help it if I am concerned. Jordan is a delinquent who hardly ever goes to class and is always getting into trouble. I wanted to know what he was doing in our nice community."

"Whatever he was doing was absolutely none of your business you nosy jerk."

"Angela!"

"I'm sorry Brian, but I think you should go home now. Thank you for the apology."

Brian just nodded and closed the door behind him.

Angela got up fro the couch and went straight to her room and locked the door. She didn't really care to hear her parents bad mouthing Jordan, so she turned her stereo on. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, once again. I am very very sorry for not updating in like, a month. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	8. Pizza and a movie

Hi people!! Once again, sorry about the none updating. I started school again...blah. That has been taking up all of my spare time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. No flames please.

( Note: Check my profile page if I haven't updated in a long time and it will give you an estimated time on when i will be able to update again. Thanks.)

Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL

0000000000000000000000000

8 o'clock couldn't come soon enough for Angela as she lay on her bed, a doll cradled in her arms. Her parents would leave at 8, which meant they would be out of her hair for a good four hours.

Angela's train of thought was broken as Danielle walked into her room.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that mommy and daddy are letting me go to the banquet with them. You will be all alone." She said while giggling.

"That's good news. Now I don't have to watch you."

"As if you ever watched me in the first place. You always go into this little world where no one can reach you. You're totally weird."

"And you aren't?"

"I'm sure Brian Krackow will keep you company while I'm out doing things."

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do then to spend time with your crush."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Graham called Danielle's name before she could jump on Angela's bed.

"Honey, it's time to go. Come down so you can get your coat on. Angela, you come down too."

"Okay daddy." Danielle said sweetly before punching Angela in the arm and running down the steps.

Angela sighed as she followed Danielle.

"Alright Angela, we should be back around twelve or one. All of the emergency numbers are on the refrigerator. I didn't cook anything, but there is money for pizza on the table." Patty said while fixing Danielle's scarf.

"Okay, have fun." Angela said, clearly trying to rush them.

"Angela, stay inside. I don't want another repeat of yesterday, do you understand?"

"I get it, dad. Bye."

Angela watched them get into the car and waved one last time until they were out of sight.

Angela then came back inside and closed the door.

Angela's POV

Great. My parents and my sister are both gone.... and I am totally bored. There has got to be something to do.

Normal POV

Angela walked into the living room and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. While waiting she decided to watch a scary movie.

It was Friday night and everyone had something to do but Angela. Rayanne and Ricky went on a road trip with Rayanne's mom, Sharon and her boyfriend were out on a date, and Jordan... he was probably doing something with Tino.

' _Why am I the only one here that doesn't have a life?_'

Angela looked out the window and took her comment back.

' _Scratch that, I'm not the only one._'

Once again, Brian was watching her from his bedroom window.

' _Haha, I would really like to see Brian's reaction if Jordan was here._'

Just thinking about Jordan made her a bit sad. He is supposed to be her boyfriend. He even let the whole school know it when he put his arm around her and led her to the nurse's office.

'_Aren't boyfriends supposed to spend time with their girlfriends on Friday nights?_'

Angela decided not to dwell on it as the pizza arrived. After she paid, she walked into the kitchen and got a can of soda out of the fridge. She sat on the couch once more and pushed the play button.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour had passed, and Angela was engrossed in the movie. She had never seen it before, so it was freaking her out. (AN: Just add any scary movie you want. I can't decide.)

"NO! Don't go in the closet! Can't you see he is going to look there first?!?!" Angela screamed at the tv as the girl eyed the closet door.

The girl ran into the closet and hid behind the clothes that were hanging up. The killer came into the room only a few seconds after she closed the door. The killer looked around, his knife in his hand.

He acted like he was leaving, but as soon as the girl made a noise of relief, he....

"AHHH!!!!"

"Shhh, it's me. It's only me. Calm down."

Angela turned around and saw Jordan standing behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder again to assure her that it was ok.

Angela paused the movie so she could turn on a few lights.

"Jordan, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Band practice finished early so I thought I would see what you were doing."

"You're lucky my parents aren't home. Do you know what they will do if they find out about this?"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No."

"Then they won't find out."

"You're forgetting that Brian Krackow is spying on me as we speak."

"I came in through the kitchen. He couldn't have seen me."

Angela thought about it and figured he was probably right.

"So..." Jordan started while sitting on the couch, eyeing the movie cover.

"Is this your first time watching this?"

"Yeah...I mean, I usually don't get scared over stuff like this. It's stupid."

"You don't have to make up stuff. Horror movies freak me out sometimes. You just have to watch it with the right person." He said, making her blush.

"Um... do you want to watch it with me? There is still some pizza left." She asked, getting over the shock from his entrance.

"Yeah, sure."

Angela turned the lights back off and put the blanket over herself as Jordan started the movie again.

000000000000000000000

Okay, short, I know. Sorry. I will try to update my other two stories soon too. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. No flames.


	9. Annoyances

Omgosh. I will never not update for this long again. I can't believe how much time has gone by. Sorry guys. I will never abandon a story, no matter how much time goes by. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It's not exciting, but I'll try to make the chapters after this one more interesting. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL

Angela sighed as Jordan brought her closer to him on the couch. The movie was reaching its climax and Angela was more afraid than before, even with Jordan holding her as close as he was.

Aside from fear, she also sighed because of how perfect the scene was. She was at home watching a scary movie with her boyfriend. She also had a pizza and her parents AND little sister weren't home. Things couldn't be any better.

Ring-

'Right…they can't get any better.' Angela thought to herself as she moved from her position, much to Jordan's dismay, to answer the door. Jordan sighed and lay back on the couch. He turned down the movie so he could hear who was at the door. He wasn't nervous or anything. It wasn't her parents. They wouldn't ring the bell to get into their own house. And it wasn't any of his friends. He had made it clear that he did not want to be followed. When he didn't hear her come back he started to get suspicious.

He turned the TV completely off before getting up and going to the kitchen to look from the opening. (AN: You should know what I'm talking about if you saw the episode when Sharon was staying with Angela. Brian came and they looked at him from the little kitchen window.) What he saw made his blood boil. Brain Krakow was standing outside trying to force his way in. Jordan was going to take care of the situation until Angela spoke.

" Brian, leave!"

" Why? So you and Jordan can continue doing whatever sick things you were doing before I showed up?"

" Oh my gosh, you are so full of yourself! And how would you know if Jordan was here or not? I'm alone!"

" I'm not stupid, you know. I saw a shadow come through your kitchen door!"

" How do you know it wasn't a stray cat or Rayanne?"

" Stray cats don't have shadows that big, Angela!"

" Well they do if the light is bright enough, Brian!"

" Why don't you stop lying and admit that he is over here!"

" Because it's none of your business! Like it was none of you business a few nights ago!"

" Just tell me the truth, Angela! You see what he's doing to you? He has you, like, brainwashed! He's just going to drop you once he gets what he wants from you! Then you'll be alone and 'pathetic' like me!"

" What do you know, Krakow?"

Angela turned around to see Jordan slowly approaching the front door.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me. How would you know? How do you know how I feel about her? How do you know what I'm going to do with my life?"

Jordan was now in between Angela and Brian.

" I don't know. But I do know—"

" That's right. You don't know. Why are you even over here anyway, Krakow? Are you ready to take your punishment for hurting Angela like a man?"

" For your information, I'm here to check on Angela."

" For what? You know, all the time you've been here you haven't even asked about her arm."

" I was getting to that. But I also came to see if—"

" I was here? How is it your business who's in this house?"

" Right." Angela cut in. While Jordan was talking she went to get a soda for the two of them. She was perfectly comfortable with leaving him to handle Brian.

Brian looked up to see Angela hand a soda to Jordan and went back to where she was standing before.

" Look, I have lived across the street from Angela since we were born. And…it doesn't matter. I live across the street from her and I usually don't need a reason to come over." He lied. He always made up excuses to get a glimpse of Angela.

" Oh, that's a lie, Brian. My parents only let you in to be polite and because our parents are friends."

" So he doesn't need an excuse to come over but I, your neighbor, do?"

Angela shook her head before speaking again.

" Why am I even talking to you?" She said in a tired, aggravated laugh.

" Save yourself from further embarrassment and pain…"

Jordan said while eying the wrist he grabbed to get Brian off of Angela.

" …and leave."

" Fine, I'll go. Come Monday I'm sure your little buddies would love to hear the stuff that I tell them."

Before Jordan could grab the back of his jacket, Brian ran towards his front door.

Angela slammed the door and sat on the couch in a huff. Jordan sat next to her, a half smirk on his face as he saw her flushed expression.

" Now he's going to go around school spreading lies. This is so like Brian to do something so—"

Jordan broke the kiss after a few seconds and held her face in his hands.

" Don't worry about it. Not now. The whole school knows that we go out already. Besides, who would believe what he says after the first rumor he spread and the little stunt he pulled yesterday?"

Angela didn't answer, but smiled and leaned up against him. She soon fell asleep while watching tv.

xxxx

Brian ran into the house and up the stairs before his parents could ask any questions. The last thing he needed was a lecture on how to control emotions. He loved his parents and all, but he couldn't stand the way they treated him sometimes. It was enough to make him go mad…

Okay, I am going to build up another plot here. If you didn't get the last line then…well…you'll find out later in the story. Please review. I would really like to hear your opinions. No flames.


	10. Should we be afraid?

Ok, it is amazing how long it has taken me to update this. I cannot take credit for all of the blame; school has been a HUGE factor. Between all of the classes I'm taking (which equals more homework) and the senior thesis I have yet to write…man, it's been really hectic. But, I'm back. This chapter is probably complete crap, but it is essential to the build up of Brian's weird behavior and how this will probably turn into a romance/horror fic, with a sequel if you all enjoy this. Thanks for being so patient!

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

Jordan left the house a few hours later, almost seconds before her parents and sister walked in. Angela avoided questions by staying quiet and immediately going to her room. She had a big smile on her face as she turned off the bedroom light and fell into a dream-less sleep.

Next morning came way too fast for Angela as she woke up from her blissful sleep. She didn't want to face the world today. Her wrist still hurt like hell and she knew that Brian had something up his sleeve for the day to come. Sure, Jordan would be with her, but a small part of her was still skeptical about his motives for dating her. She didn't want to be used.

She dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother and father were in the living room and Danielle was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

" Hey, toad." Angela said as she looked in the refrigerator and grabbed a juice box.

" How am I the toad when you have the warty attitude?" She retaliated.

" Will you two please not argue this morning? I'm looking for my business papers. I need them today for an important meeting. Graham!" Patty called from her place next to the door.

" They aren't in the bedroom, honey. Are you sure you didn't leave them in the office?" He asked as he walked down the stairs.

" Well, I thought I brought them home. I'm almost positive."

" Well, let's check on the table."

" It's too cluttered. Angela! Come here."

'Great'. She thought as she entered the living room and looked at the pizza box and soda cans that were left from last night.

" I thought I told you to clean this mess up last night." She said in an exasperated tone while she continued digging for her lost papers.

" I don't remember you saying that." She replied. She heard her mother loud and clear last night, but refused to complete a request that would possibly ruin the perfect high she had at having her first official movie date with Jordan.

She merely shrugged and watched her mother rummage through the mess.

" Well, I did and you need to clean it when you get home from school. No exceptions."

" Alright."

Danielle laughed in the background and it took all of Angela's self control not to throw the juice at her big head.

She finished her "breakfast" and left the house. She caught a glimpse of Brian across the street and merely turned her head. He stared at her as she boarded the bus, a triumphant smile on his face. He packed his bag and got in the car. He had a lot panned for the day.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

" So, Angeleeca how was your night?" Rayanne asked with a little wink.

" What are you implying?"

" Nothing. I'm just asking how it went."

" I don't remember telling you that I had any special plans."

" You didn't." She responded in that as-a-matter-of-fact tone. " But I just ran into Stacey, who dates Tyler and, according to her, you and Jordan had a lot of fun." She giggled slightly while taking a sip of vodka from her personal stash. Angela merely shook her head.

" I can't believe the rumors are starting already." She put her book down in frustration. Ricky chose now to make his presence known.

" Well, don't look now but there are posters of you and Jordan littering every hallway and classroom in the school."

" What?" She, Rayanne, and Ricky ran inside and turned a corner. What met her eyes were huge posters that read:

THE DIRTY DEEDS OF ANGELA CHASE AND JORDAN CATALANO! WHAT REALLY GOES ON WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OFF!

Everyone in the hallway was staring at the posters and laughing as Angela walked up to one. There were pics of them kissing outside her house, holding one another in the living room, and their final kiss last night before he left. The only difference was that the pictures were altered to look like they were doing more.

" Who did this?" She screamed as she turned to Rayanne and Ricky.

" Who else would have access to that kind of equipment and to the inside of your house besides Krakow." Rayanne stated bluntly. Silence in the halls let Angela know who else entered the building. It was also the same person who came up behind her.

Angela was shocked when he put his hand in hers in front of everyone who was watching, which was _everyone_. That also didn't help the laughing and gossip that was flying a mile and minute.

" So, he did this?" He asked quietly. Rayanne shook her head.

" I didn't say he did. That's just my theory. He seems like the type to be able to alter pictures. I don't know very many people who are able to do that. And I know that, besides you, Tino is the brains of your group. That doesn't say much, no offense, so it wasn't any of your friends."

" I agree with Graff. He threatened us last night. It was definitely that sorry weasel."

" So, what are we going to do about this? He can't just get away with it!" Angela yelled, now completely pissed about the whole situation.

" I'm going to put him in the hospital."

Angela turned toward Jordan and saw Brian walk down the stairs. Once spotted, he ran down the hall and outside the door.

" There he is!" Jordan didn't need to be told twice. He and Ricky bolted out of the door, Angela and Rayanne on their heels.

The whole school watched as Brian was chased down the entrance stairs and through the cafeteria. Once out of eye range and ear shot from the rest of the student body, he stopped under the bleachers on the football field. He made sure that there were many obstacles between him and the other two boys.

" Your gonna pay for that stunt, Krakow."

" Oh, really? What are you going to do? Get your little gang of thugs out here and beat me up? You know, they aren't very bright. You can relate." He moved back as Jordan made a grab for him.

" That was really stupid, Brian! I mean, do you really hate me this much!"

" Yes, Angela! I do! I hate you and I hate him! You both deserve what you get!"

" What the hell are you getting at, Krakow? What is this, some sort of punishment to make her see how much she really wants you and not him! That's bullshit! For your parents to be shrinks, you sure are really twisted. Don't they give you therapy or something?" Rayanne asked, now completely fed up with his attitude.

" You shut up! I hate you, too! You're nothing but a drunken slut and you, like, never mind your own business! You should have died because of all those OD's a long time ago."

It was now time for both Angela and Rayanne to make a grab for him. He moved back until he tripped and fell on a piece of glass. He looked down at his cut leg, smiling as the blood flowed freely from the wound.

He calmly rose and walked slowly in the opposite direction away from them. Everyone stared in horrified amazement at the sight, all with the same thought: There is something seriously wrong with him.

* * *

That's all you guys are getting for now. Please Review! 


	11. Questions

I know it's been 11 months since I have updated, but fear not. I have written a lot and updates will be a lot faster. I promise this. I am in college and have tons of free time to do as I please. And this story is going to go in a new direction because I finally finished watching all if the episodes. So, just tell me whether you love it or hate it when the time comes.

* * *

Angela was deep in thought as she and everyone else went back into the building. After Brian walked away, everyone got deep chills at how creepy he was acting. She had never seen him that way before. Sure, he was always a little sketchy at times, but nothing so drastic that she couldn't handle it. This behavior scared her in a way nothing else did.

Was he really going insane?

Jordan fell into step with her and put his arm around her waist discretely. He felt her body relax slightly and she put her hand on top of his. He knew she was freaked out. He too was freaked out, but he'd never show it on the outside. Brian never rubbed Jordan the right way. He was always a lonely person who could do nothing else but develop an infatuation for a person who had no interest in him, and still doesn't. Had he been stalking some other girl, there wouldn't be a problem, in Jordan's opinion. But he happened to be stalking _his_ girlfriend; a girl that he cared too much about to see get hurt over a psychotic idiot.

Rayanne and Ricky were thinking similar thoughts as Jordan while walking through the halls of school. They split up at a certain point, but they barely even noticed it. Angela went down the hall with Ricky as Rayanne and Jordan continued walking straight. Jordan was headed for his geometry class and Rayanne was just following, seeing as she didn't really remember what class she had at that time.

While Ricky and Angela stayed remotely quiet, Jordan and Rayanne were a completely different story.

"I'm going to hurt him. Crazy or not, he's not going to get away with everything he did."

Rayanne commented as she took a sip from her flask. She offered some to Jordan and he accepted it gratefully, taking a deep swig before handing it back to her.

"He's just gone too far, you know? I say...," She ran and turned so she was walking backwards in front of him. "...we dig up the most embarrassing secret he has and leak it to the whole school."

Jordan gave her a look and raised his eyebrow, a slight disbelieving frown on his face.

"You're right! That's too nice and really overplayed. Don't worry; I'll think of something a lot smarter after I've had more of this." She took the alcohol back and downed the rest of it while mumbling about refilling when she got back to her locker.

"Doesn't matter what ideas you come up with Graff. He needs to pay in a way worse than embarrassment. I'm getting really fed up with him. I'm gonna do much more than threaten him if I find out he's even contacted her after this."

He had a deep frown on his face and Rayanne laughed out loud in reaction.

"Aww...the overprotective boyfriend is getting all defensive. How sweet." She cooed. Jordan did not retaliate, but gave her a face that clearly told her not to mess with him.

"Yeah...I'm going to English now."

She started at a jog that turned into a full sprint down the hall. She couldn't wait to tell Angela!

* * *

Angela and Ricky walked down the hall in complete silence. Classes had already started fifteen minutes ago, meaning the halls were completely empty save for those in the restrooms. The echoing silence in the halls did nothing to ease the tension the two of them felt.

Angela's fear and tension came from the fact that Brian lived across the street and had access into her house. She was seriously considering him to be a dangerous person. She never completely disliked Brian before. Sure, he was annoying, but he had moments that completely made up for it. She always suspected that he had some kind of crush on her, but she disregarded it a few years ago. After that, she then believed that he disliked her somewhat, which was fine with her. But she never thought he would start acting this psycho when she and Jordan got together. And now that she knew what he was like, she didn't know how to deal.

Ricky was in bad shape, too. He had grown to consider Brian a friend in the few short months they began talking. He'd understood the real truth about why he treated Angela the way he did. He understood his infatuation for Angela and tried to help him as best he could. He had all of the sympathy in the world for the boy, knowing exactly what it was like to be in love with someone you knew you probably had no prayer of being with. Unrequited love was not an uncommon occurrence in high school, he knew, but at times Ricky felt like Brian used Angela as a kind of lifeline. He regretted not telling Angela a lot sooner more than anything.

Could he have maybe stopped Brian from having the breakdown he was so obviously having? Did he maybe lead Brian along to think that he had a small prayer of a chance?

All these thoughts and more swam around in Ricky's head until Angela's voice broke his sea of thoughts.

"This is my class. I'll see you."

He just nodded and watched her walk into the classroom and close the door. He continued walking and eventually made it into his own class, though it was pointless seeing as how he hadn't paid attention to a single word the teacher said.

* * *


	12. Planning

Hi all! Only a few chapters left before this and my Degrassi fic are complete. Enthusiastic cheer Please bear with me until then, guys! I'm working on it. Enjoy this chapter. I made it a little longer than my normal chapter length because I feel really bad about breaking my promises about updating in a timely fashion. I can't believe it's been almost a year.

Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL

xoxo

* * *

Angela went through all her classes in a daze, not exactly realizing what was going on around her while somehow figuring it out. It was weird. She felt like a ghost and a robot at the same time, if that made any sense. She felt like she was floating around all day with no real thoughts or destination, but the autopilot in her brain seemed to be functioning to get her to and from points A and B without problems.

It was all because of Brian. Part of her wanted to forget that he even existed, while the other part wanted—almost desperately—to figure out what was wrong with him. He may have annoyed her to death since birth, but in some small way, they were friends, no matter how often they hated each other. The thing that scared her the most was that he honestly looked dangerous. She had never seen him look at her with such loathing before in all her years of knowing him. She had also never known him to smile at the sight of blood. As far as she knew, he hated even hearing the word.

And the way he glared at Jordan...

She knew for a fact that if he and Jordan had fought that very moment, Jordan wouldn't have stood a chance.

She wasn't stupid. She suspected in the back of her mind that Brian had feelings for her that went beyond friendship. She saw it in the little things he did for her; times when he would go out of his way to walk over to her house to tell her something, or times where he would unnecessarily call her house to inform her of something useless like the weather. All were sure signs of his crush, but also signs that were easily ignored and categorized as being a good friend.

She had no romantic intention for him, so she chose to remain oblivious to his obvious advances. She'd thought he gave up when they reached high school. He didn't come over or call as often. In fact, he acted like he barely knew her at times. Then, when she got interested in Jordan, the interest in her she thought he'd abandoned showed itself again.

Angela knew this when he said he hated her that morning. Was this just Brian trying to take her attention off of Jordan and onto him? Or was this real and there was something very wrong with Brian that didn't surface until now?

Angela raised her head from her desk as she heard the rustling of pages from her peers. She now sat in math, her last class of the day, contemplating her life while unconsciously doodling in her notebook.

She hadn't seen her friends or Brian since what happened that morning. Or at least, she didn't think she did. With the way she was acting since then, she felt like she was in a miasma of tension and fear that she had no idea how to get out of.

She really didn't want that bell to ring.

When it rang, she would be vulnerable. When it rang, there would be a chance _he_ would be there. And after everything that happened today and what he said to her, she didn't think she would feel very safe being alone with him.

'OK, I'll just leave with a crowd of people and go outside and wait for Jordan.' She thought as she packed her bag and mentally prepared herself to leave. As soon as the bell rang, she would be out of there. And then when she found her friends, she wouldn't be as anxious and afraid anymore.

Just as she finished that thought, the bell rang and everyone began filing out. She jumped out of her seat when she heard the sound, earning her curious looks from her peers, which she chose to ignore due to her situation. She gave herself a moment to calm herself before putting her red winter jacket on, purposefully pulling it very close so that her face was slightly covered, and walked out of the room with a few of her peers.

She walked swiftly through the halls, eyes scanning every corner of the school because of her paranoia. Her paranoia lifted as she exited the confines of the school, and her anxiety was completely washed away when she closed the door to Jordan's car behind her.

'That was close', she thought as she laughed at her predicament. She was in her boyfriend's car...without him knowing, staring out the window because she was convinced that someone was out to get her. Oh yes, her life was one big problem after another.

Figuring that she may as well do something constructive with her time, she took out some homework and, after putting the seat back, began working on it. She began reading her assigned pages for English which—surprisingly—weren't as boring as she thought they'd be. In fact, she became so engrossed in the story that she didn't even realize someone got into the driver's seat until the door closed loudly behind them.

Angela's heart leapt in her chest before slowly decreasing once she heard Rayanne's voice.

"Angela!" She said excitedly. "You'll never guess what Jordan said when we were talking. We..."She paused mid-sentence. "What's up?" She asked with a raised eyebrow before taking another sip from her flask.

Rayanne truly considered herself an alcoholic after her morning. After she left Jordan, she immediately refilled her now almost empty flask—twice—and then actually went to classes. With the alcohol mixed with her jumpy nerves, she was surprised she wasn't drunk yet.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." She commented again at her friend's horrified look. She didn't think anything was wrong.

Angela's voice clearly showed her frustration.

"Rayanne, Brian's completely gone crazy and you just sneaked up on me. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Rayanne merely shrugged, which earned her an exasperated sigh from Angela, before continuing.

"So, when me and Jordan left you and Ricky, we were talking about crazy stalker boy."

She was so excited about what she was about to reveal that she had no control over her exaggerated hand gestures.

"He wants to rip Brian to shreds just, for like, _talking_ to you! He's not even mad about the rumors; he's mad because he thinks Brian's after you!"

She screamed, not even able to contain her excitement anymore. She looked at Angela to see her blush and turn her head away, which caused more cackling to come from the blond.

Angela was somewhat surprised. Over the past few days, she'd gotten the fact that Jordan wanted to be with her for more than just sex. He held her hand in front of everyone, defended her in front of his friends and wanted to spend time with her.

But one of the things that worried her was that Brian's complete change in personality would make him want to break things off with her. Now that he told Rayanne what he did, she couldn't help but smile and blush. He really did care about her, and that knowledge alone made her forget for the moment that her neighbor was acting out of the ordinary.

Angela's high reached a whole new peak as she saw him walking to the car with Ricky. Rayanne took the hint and moved into the backseat just as Ricky climbed in next to her. Both kissed one another and got comfortable as Jordan got into the driver's seat.

Jordan gave a skeptical look at Angela, who just looked sheepishly at him. He thought she was cute when she was embarrassed, though he'd dig his own grave before he'd ever admit that to anyone.

He covered up his embarrassment at his thoughts by coughing and running his fingers through his hair.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked her as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. It was cold out and not having any heat on was not an option.

"Thirty minutes ago, after class was over."

"We were at your locker for ten minutes after we got out. I had to talk to my teacher before that, but when you didn't show up we thought you left."

"Oh." She replied, the warm feeling coming back at his seemingly unaffectionate words. She could tell that what he was really telling her was that he waited outside her locker because he wanted to be with her and that he was worried when she didn't show up.

She really wished she could be alone with him. In the midst of everything, she just wished she could curl up with him like they did on their unofficial movie date and just be alone with no interruptions. She was—once again—daydreaming.

She was broken from her reverie as Jordan said, "So, where are we going? Or are we just gonna sit in my car all day?"

"Well, I think," Rayanne started, more than ready to take charge of the conversation, "we should come up with a game plan for Mr. Creepy."

Jordan and Angela looked back at her with mild interest. That was motivation enough for her to continue.

"I say we go to Angela's house and like," She paused and opened her eyes wide while staring straight at Angela, "be creepy back."

There were a few seconds of silence before Angela chuckled and said her friend's name in mock frustration. Ricky, too chuckled at Rayanne's antics before he said,

"I actually agree. I think we should go back to Angela's house. Not to be creepy or anything, but to talk."

Though Ricky and Brian had formed a kind of bond that could be considered friendship, he wasn't sure how to react to what was going on. He wanted to help him, but at the same time he had a loyalty to Angela that was too strong to ever betray. Maybe by talking, there would be a solution to his dilemma and he could try to fix everything.

Of course, Rayanne chose to ignore Ricky's last sentence.

"See? Ricky agrees with my idea!"

"Well, let's just go to her house then." Jordan said with a slight edge to his voice. "I'm sick of sitting here."

All agreed and he put the car in drive and proceeded to Angela's.


	13. Too embarrassed to think straight

I'm back. Hope you enjoy! This sotory may be longer than I expected it to be. I've also got the next 2 chapters already written. It just depends on when I have time to type. Read and Review!

* * *

The car ride was filled with Rayanne's laughter, Ricky's chattering, and Jordan and Angela's comfortable silence. 

To Angela, they reached her house way too soon. The looks she and Jordan had been sneaking to one another had been another intimate moment she could keep locked away in her mind. His eyes said more to her than his words or physical contact ever could. The warmth she felt in those precious minutes in the car disappeared as she stepped out and made her way to the front door.

Both Angela and Jordan looked across the street to see that Brian's car was in the driveway. The only relief Angela got from this was that his parents' cars were there as well. Him being alone was definitely not what she wanted. No one had any idea what he was capable of doing, and she'd rather him not be underestimated.

She felt Jordan take her hand firmly, his anger radiating from the contact. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't felt him take her keys out of her jean pocket and unlock the door. Once she realized it though, a heavy blush fell across her face.

She could only imagine what his hands felt like against her hip. It was a small, yet extremely intimate gesture to her, and she only wished she hadn't been so preoccupied that she didn't notice it. Jordan gave a small smile when he saw her face turn red and had to keep himself from leaning over and kissing her. Public displays of affection were not his favorite things, after all. He'd much rather have her alone where she wasn't so worried about other peoples' reactions.

With one last look at the house, she allowed him to lead her inside, where Rayanne and Ricky were already stripping off their coats and hats.

As soon as she was in the threshold, she was bombarded by her sister's yelling and her parents' overall presence.

'They aren't supposed to be home yet,' she thought almost frantically. She racked her brain to try to remember if today was any different from a normal week day. Then she remembered; Danielle's school got out an hour early because of a snow warning and her parents had an important conference to go to later that evening.

'Well, at least my parents will be out of the house for a few hours.' She thought. That was probably the only good thing about her day so far.

The problem still remained that they were there now. That meant she didn't have much time to get everyone up to her room before they came out.

She gave Rayanne and Ricky a panicked look and motioned for them to go and take Jordan up to her room. Unfortunately her mother saw them before they even had a chance to move.

"Good. You're home, Angela." She said as she walked over to stand next to her daughter.

She then turned and began greeting Ricky and Rayanne, though the welcome was slightly forced due to the pressure the older woman was under at the moment. Afterwards, she turned to Jordan and a surprised look came across her features. She'd never seen this boy before.

"Hello." She said as she extended her hand. "I'm Mrs. Chase, Angela's mother. And you are...?"

Angela wanted to find the deepest, darkest hole she could crawl under to die after her mother's introduction. Her mother had seen Jordan more than once before. Now she was probably going to ask him all kinds of embarrassing questions that would end up making Jordan never want to come back to the house again.

She saw Jordan give a polite half smile before taking her mother's extended hand and shaking it.

"I'm Jordan." He said simply.

Anyone with eyes could see he wasn't much of a talker, and the fact that he put the "I'm" before his name proved that he was making an effort for her.

As if Angela wasn't embarrassed enough, Danielle came bouncing in.

"Ohhh! Is this the Jordan who you write about in your diary like every night?" She asked with a sly grin.

Angela could have killed her.

Rayanne and Ricky attempted to hold in their laughter as Jordan continued standing, his face void of all emotion. She didn't know to think of that. She decided that she would let it go or ask him about it later.

Mrs. Chase scolded Danielle slightly before turning back to the teens.

"Well, you kids make yourselves at home." She turned to Angela. "And Angela, clean up that mess in the living room and then I have something else for you to do."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Why not just tell me the other thing now so I can do it faster?"

Her face showed her annoyance. It wouldn't have been so bad had that been a normal day, but she was still slightly shaken up from that morning. That, and she was still embarrassed from Danielle's comment.

All she really wanted to do was wrap herself up in Jordan's arms and shut out the whole world. She wasn't prepared for what her mother said next.

"Well, Mrs. Krakow called," All four teen's eyes widened. "and she wanted to know if you could go over there. Brian's not feeling very well, apparently."

Jordan's face contorted into a scowl when Angela's mom walked into another room.

Angela looked at him in sympathy.

"You guys can go upstairs. I'll be there after I clean."

They nodded and headed upstairs.

Angela sighed and looked at the living room. She and Jordan's pizza box sat right next to the 5 soda cans on the coffee table. Every single piece of trash brought a certain memory of that night back to Angela. No matter. She would always remember her first real movie date with her first _real_ boyfriend.

As she cleaned, she looked out the living room window to the house across from hers.

Maybe it would be okay, she thought.

Maybe his parents figured out what was wrong with him and were counseling him right now. More importantly, maybe he didn't mean it when he said he hated her.

She wouldn't have been so worried if he said he disliked her. He was never one to use the word hate on a daily basis. No, when he used that word, it was never anything good.

She didn't understand it. Brian was such a nice person sometimes, but sometimes he could let things get out of control. His emotions were not as stable as one would think. When he loved, he loved possessively. And when he hated...well, Angela didn't even want to think about what he would do or say.

That prank he pulled today was a cake-walk compared to what his mind could come up with.

On the other hand, maybe he said it out of anger. Maybe he really didn't hate her. Maybe everything would be alright when she went over there to talk to him...

* * *

xoxo 

xoxo

More to come!!!

xoxo

xoxo


	14. Lion's Den

Hi guys! So, now I think this is going to turn into a longer story than I thought. Lol. See, I've got these new ideas; ideas I didn't have when I first started this. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Part of me wants this finished, and then the other part wants me to let the creativity flow, you know?

On another note, I am going to start revisions on this story asap! Looking back on how young I was when I started this, and then looking back on the actual chapters, I can't help but think what kind of makeover this fic needs. This section deserves a well-written, well_ beta'd_ story! So I am sorry for the crappy, 14-15 year old's writing in the earlier chapters. Once I get things together in my life, I am so going to get started on making this story better than ever! Hope you guys stick with me!

--

Angela finished cleaning relatively quickly and hurriedly headed upstairs. She saw Danielle as she walked to her room and gave the young girl a dirty look. Danielle just smirked and skipped off. Angela thought she heard kissy noises come from her sister, but chose to ignore it as she opened her door and entered the room.

Her presence caused Ricky and Rayanne, who were cuddling on her bed to sit at attention. Jordan, who'd heard their halt in conversation looked over and, upon seeing Angela, left his place at her window and walked over to sit at her desk. He watched at she slammed her door and all but passed out on the bed, where Ricky immediately began smoothing his fingers through her hair.

Though he was somewhat jealous that he was not the one soothing her nerves, he did not move from his place.

"So, why does your mom want you to go over there, again"? Ricky inquired, almost flabbergasted, "I mean, does she not remember what he did to your wrist?"

Angela gave a frustrated huff as she maneuvered herself so that she was facing Jordan. His face conveyed no emotion, but his eyes bore into hers. She cast her eyes down; she didn't want him to look into them. She didn't know if he could read emotions, but she didn't want him to see how freaked out she was. If he did, she was afraid he would tell her parents everything that happened.

She didn't want her parents to know for the obvious reason: they were her parents. She also didn't want them getting into something that she thought she could handle.

It was only Brian. She'd known him since they were both little. No matter how freaked she was, she could handle him.

She put her arm under her head and answered Ricky. "She wants me to go because Mrs. Krakow thinks I can 'cheer' Brian up." She added the air quotes with a sarcastic scoff.

"Well, then," Rayanne decided, "We can all go see him. I know it will be a big shocker to his parents to see actual kids besides Angela over there, but at least we know she'll let us in."

"Not only is that mean to say," Ricky interjected, "But I don't think that's a good idea."

"He's right, Graff. And what do you think he'll do if he sees all of us just waltz into his house? Offer us some cookies"? Jordan asked.

Angela considered this and nodded in agreement. She didn't want to tell, but she had a feeling Brian's mom asked him if there was anyone he'd see, and he requested her. If they went with her, she had no idea what he'd do.

"So, you guys think we should just let her go alone"? Rayanne's voice rose slightly. She could not believe they wanted her best friend to go into the lion's den by herself.

"No, I think she shouldn't go at all".

"Oh. Well, I second that notion". She responded enthusiastically to Jordan's suggestion. It wouldn't be as much fun, but it was better than having to deal with Brian again.

"Guys, I have to go." Angela listened to their suggestions and decided to just go and get it over with. It was pointless to keep arguing. "They're expecting me. If I don't go, my mom will be on my case for the rest of the night".

She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. Jordan, Ricky and Rayanne just watched as she put the shoes she'd abandoned earlier on her feet and stood. After turning and opening her bedroom door, she called back.

"You guys can stay up here if you want. You know, until I get back".

She said this awkwardly, though she didn't know why. Maybe she was just nervous and scared of going over to Brian's. Jordan wouldn't be able to save her if Brian got violent again.

They all nodded reluctantly and she looked over at Jordan one more time before turning and leaving the room.

Before she reached the end of the hall leading to the stairs, she felt arms around her waist, twisting her around to face her boyfriend.

"Hey, if he tries anything..." He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. Angela reached up and took his hand as he attempted to run them through again and put it on her cheek. He leaned down and touched their lips together before withdrawing quickly.

She backed away and walked downstairs where she ran into her father. She had a small smile on her face that she didn't notice until her father gave her a skeptical look and continued on his way.

Angela snapped out of it and mentally prepared herself to deal with him as she closed the front door behind her and walked across the snowy street to the house she usually avoided like the plague.

As she walked up the porch, she realized by the tingling in her limbs that she had nothing on but her sweater and jeans. She'd left her coat at home.

She considered for a moment going back and using her lack of warmth as an excuse not to go through with the task, but she was pretty sure she'd seen the curtains near the door shift, giving her a good indication that someone knew she was there.

'Oh well', she thought, 'Time to face the music'.


	15. Coming out unscathed?

Here's the next chapter too! I was in a writing mood today! This is actually one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Angela looked up to see Mrs. Krakow opening the front door. She was a slim woman who, in Angela's opinion, looked almost frail. The clothes she wore didn't do much to change the opinion either.

The "therapist look" as her father so humbly called it, consisted of off-white or cream colored business suits with her hair faithfully in a bun, usually with a pen stuck in it. Anyone with eyes could clearly tell that she was related to Brian.

The older woman looked down at Angela with a mixture of compassion and professional seriousness. Angela felt like she was being studied and instantly fidgeted as she continued standing on the porch.

"Hello, Angela. I'm glad you came". Mrs. Krakow spoke as she stepped aside to allow Angela to walk through the threshold.

"Brian is upstairs". Mrs. Krakow went straight to the point. Angela suspected that she had to go into work, meaning that she would recruit anyone she could to watch over her disturbed son until she could work him into her busy schedule.

Angela was slightly offended by her behavior and general obliviousness to what was really going on with her offspring, but ignored it for the moment as she heard Brian's heavy footsteps descending the stairs and coming into the living room where she and his mother stood.

Time seemed to pause as Brian regarded Angela's presence. From the initial look of confusion on his face, Angela was positive now that he had no idea why she was there. He turned from her to his mother and glared.

"What is she doing here"? He asked scathingly before turning his negative attention back to Angela.

If Mrs. Krakow noticed his discomfort, she chose not to acknowledge it.

"Angela wanted to see how you were doing". She said as she bustled around, gathering her things.

She was leaving again. The few times she'd ever seen Mrs. Krakow around, it was never for long. No wonder Brian acted as annoying as he did.

As she thought about this, Mrs. Krakow was already one foot out the door. Bidding them farewell, she closed the door behind herself, leaving the two teenagers alone in the room.

Suddenly, any composure she had began to drain as the situation she was in occurred to her. She was with Brian in his house...alone.

She began fidgeting even more, wishing she was just in her room with Jordan.

And just as that feeling came to her, Brian made it disappear. She didn't know why until she realized that, aside from his obvious anger that she was in his house, he was acting somewhat normal. There was no creepy behavior, and the wound he'd gotten that morning had been wrapped and was covered by his clothes.

But the most noticeable change was that he wasn't looking at her with the malice he had earlier that day.

"So, um..." She stuttered, "Your mom wanted me to come over."

He gave her a weird look, and she mentally kicked herself. If his mother wanted him to know, she would have told him she was coming over. Now she felt like she fueled the fire in his already disturbed mind. She didn't want him to think he was being constantly monitored.

She tried again. "I mean...I wanted to see how you were doing".

That seemed like the right thing to say, because he relaxed and gave her a small smile. She returned it and balled her sweater up in her hands.

"Um, do you want to sit down? I can get you something to drink if you want". He asked politely.

Angela was now uncomfortable again. If she stayed any longer than necessary, Ricky, Rayanne and Jordan would have a fit.

"Actually, my mom wants me home soon. I mean, I'll sit for a while, but I don't think I'll have time for a drink". She covered.

He seemed to believe her, because he sat down on one end of the couch and motioned for her to join him.

There was an awkward silence as they both looked at everything around the room but at one another. Angela could feel her nerves weaken with each passing minute; she desperately wanted something—anything—to happen just so she'd have an excuse to leave.

Brian seemed to take the hint and turned to face her.

"I didn't mean it when I said I hated you, Angela".

She heard the obvious squeak in his voice as he uttered those words. They were forced, but she couldn't tell if it was due to insincerity or the same nervous feeling she had.

"I know". She answered so quickly she didn't even realize she'd voiced it until he answered her back.

"Do you really know"? His tone turned from polite to almost desperate, which scared her.

"Well, now I do".

There was another awkward period in which they once again avoided eye contact. And then, the moment Angela knew would happen finally arrived. Just as the conversation was normal, Brian did a complete 180 on her.

"Why do you do this to me, Angela"?!

She was taken aback by the sudden outburst and moved to the farthest side of the couch, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Don't do that"! He snapped. "Don't move away from me like I'm going to hurt you"!

"What do you expect me to do, Brian"? Her voice was elevating. "Do you want me to pretend like I'm not scared? You hurt me before, Brian".

"Yes, I did. And I apologized"! He heaved an angry sigh. "Is that all you think about me? Do you, like think I'm going to hurt you every time you see me? Damnit, Angela"! He slammed his fist on the couch, causing the cushions to vibrate.

That look in his eyes was back. Angela didn't want to stick around to see it any longer.

"I'm going to go now". She said cautiously, standing slowly as she spoke. She knew before she even said the words that he wouldn't let her leave.

He lunged and caught her by the wrist, something he seemed to be good at, and shoved her against the wall behind her.

"You don't have any kind of clue how much you mean to me"! He said through heavy breathing as he struggled to keep her still.

"I'm so mad at you because I know you! I've been there through your worst experiences, through all of your firsts! I know you and you know me. And now, you throw all of that away just to be with a guy who didn't even know you existed a couple of months ago!

"_I_ am right here, Angela! I have been here for the _whole_ time! Why can't you see me"!?

Angela's sobs of fear did not reach his ears until he finished speaking. She'd lost circulation in her hand during his speech, and she was quite sure her wrist would be black and blue by the time he let go.

"Look at me"! He screamed, using his other hand to bring her chin up. The look of fear and pain in her eyes mesmerized him in an oddly comforting way.

She was looking at him. All of the emotions she felt right then were due to him. There was no Jordan, no Ricky, no blond drunk. Just him...

Angela's fear turned to massive panic as he laughed and bent over to press his lips to hers.

"Get off"! She screamed. Before he could dodge, she brought her right hand up and slapped him with such force that he immediately fell back.

She didn't wait to see if he was alright or not; without turning back, she sprinted out the door and was across the street before she could even breathe.

Fumbling with the door knob, she shoved the door open and slammed it behind her, causing the windows near the door to shutter slightly.

She muffled her sobs with the palm of her hand as the enormity of what just happed occurred.

"What was she going to tell everyone?

She'd forgotten that they were still upstairs in her room waiting for her, probably worried because of how long she'd been there, even though it had been less than 20 minutes.

Jordan couldn't see her; he couldn't know what happened. If he found out...she didn't even want to imagine what he would do.

She cried harder. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Brian hurt. She didn't want to see him, but she didn't want him to be alone.

She really hoped she didn't hurt him too bad back there.


End file.
